


One and Only

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen wanted to chase away all your sorrowful thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A smut continuation of my other fic [Love and Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541310) but could be read separately.

It was obvious to Zen that you were upset, but he didn't know _why_. When he asked, you had shrugged your shoulders, uncertain of the reason why yourself. You just felt low in spirit was all, and Zen understood. He's had days like that too, so he sympathetically offered to just stay by your side to tell you that you weren't alone. But then, in between the innocent touches and sweet words of comfort, the atmosphere grew more intimate. Seeing your much more cheerful and adoring expression from your previous sullen one, Zen started to become more bold.

The actor lay flat on the floor with you lying on top of him, lips locked together which seemed to chase away your bad mood with each passing second. Surely it had to be magic, the way Zen so effortlessly replaced all those troubling thoughts with nothing but pure adoration from himself instead. Your fingers wove through his silky smooth hair, prompting the young man to sigh blissfully in the kiss. You felt his hands rest upon your hips, fingers tracing light circles before firmly grabbing hold of you and flipping you over so that he was the one on top of you instead.

You parted from the kiss to let out a surprised squeak which melted into bouts of giggles as Zen leaned his head down and started to place various light kisses on your face. You closed your eyes from joy as you relished in the ticklish shower of affection on your skin, your hands moving to clutch onto the young man's shirt.

"You. Are. So. Cute!" Zen exclaimed merrily, pausing after each word to place another kiss on your forehead, cheek, nose, and finally settling decidedly on your lips.

You smiled into the kiss which the actor mirrored, and suddenly, it just felt like it wasn't enough. This show of affection wasn't enough to properly convey the depth of your emotions for each other. Zen pushed his weight down onto you, still considerate enough to make sure he wasn't crushing you, but just enough to silently ask if he could take this a bit further, afraid that you might still be in too much of a low mood for anything much more intimate. You pulled your lips away, smiling up at him with such intense emotions behind your eyes which seemed to encourage the actor.

Zen's hands trailed along the sides of your body as he kept his eyes, a burning passion flickering behind them, locked with yours. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on..." he breathed out, his voice practically overflowing with the love he held for you. "You make me the happiest man alive. Your very existence alone brings me so much joy..."

You tried to blink back your tears but was unsuccessful. Zen always voiced his feelings for you, but this one hit you so much harder. Made your heart race so much faster. Made your feelings for the young man overflow and spill out of you with choked-back sobs. Everything that was troubling you, he tried to reassure you that you weren't alone in this. That what you were feeling didn't have to be kept bottled up inside you and that he was there for you. _With_ you.

"Share it with me..." Zen whispered against your skin as he kissed away your tears. "Share all your worries with me. ...Oh god, babe, you have no idea how selfish I get around you."

You felt your cheeks flush, a small gasp leaving your lips when you felt Zen slowly start rocking his body against yours. You let out a delighted hum as your fingers combed through the actor's hair, finding a small sense of comfort in the action. Zen continued to trail his lips against your skin, traveling down to your neck. He offered playful licks and nips on the flesh, resulting in another giggle to bubble out your throat.

"I don't think you're being selfish..." You were finally able to find your voice again and responded shakily. "Because for everything you take from me, you give yourself to me ten-fold—" You gasped at a particular sharp thrust of Zen's crotch rubbing against your own from your words, and you whined. "Zen, _please_..."

That small plea of yours had the young man smiling almost wolfishly, more than happy to make you feel like you were in heaven and to chase away your worries. His hands lifted off your shirt before taking his off as well and setting the articles of clothing down on the floor beside you. The actor leaned down, allowing his bare chest to rest atop yours, the skin-on-skin contact almost enough to send him in a haze as his lips made their way back to your neck, sucking at the expanse of skin, desperate to leave his mark on you since the previous ones were already fading.

Not knowing what to do with your free hands, you settled to have them weave through Zen's hair once more, causing him to hum delightedly against your skin. His mouth traveled further down to your chest, offering occasional sucks and bites before ending them with a kiss. As the young man continued to lavish your skin with his lips, tongue, and teeth, he also continued to roll his hips against yours, your clothed sexes rubbing against one another.

Without warning, Zen took a pert nipple of yours into his mouth and gave a soft suck. You sighed in response, arching your back for him as his fingers tweaked the other sensitive nub. He offered another hum against you, the vibrations sending shivers run down your spine. You could feel a heat and wetness pool between your legs as Zen continued with his ministrations, and you squirmed underneath him, your breaths coming out much more ragged.

This didn't escape Zen's notice, but he decided to switch his mouth over to your other nipple before doing anything else. Your chest heaved against him as you found yourself becoming more and more aroused from his simple touches. Zen's hands carefully roamed around your body, trying to commit every single dip and curve into his memory once more. His palms glided down to your hips, hooking his fingers underneath the band of both your bottoms and underwear. The actor pulled his lips away from your breasts and gave one last kiss to each nub before bringing his attention to your legs.

He slowly pulled the articles of clothing off, pausing every now and then to allow his fingers to brush against your skin. Zen shifted himself lower to kiss your inner thighs just as he finally removed the last pieces of clothing from you, leaving you to lie completely bare beneath the young man. His eyes raked over your form with half-lidded eyes, and despite the cold room, you found yourself heating up from the actor's intense gaze.

"Gorgeous..."

The compliment slipped out without much thought, and you blushed at Zen's transparency. You caught his gaze for a moment before your eyes flickered to his own pants which seemed to get your message across. The young man chuckled, moving quickly to slip out off the rest of his clothes as well.

You stared at Zen and his member. No matter how many times you saw it, you could never get tired of the perfect sight. You felt the actor cup your chin with his fingers, gently guiding you to look into his eyes. A smile crept up onto his lips as he dropped his hands to trace along the sides of your body once more. "As much as I love the attention, nothing can beat staring into your eyes."

You exhaled a short laugh, your face crinkling with joy as you reached your hands up to cup the actor's cheek. The two of you leaned towards ech other simultaneously, meeting halfway in a deep and sensual kiss with tongues dancing with each other. Zen's hands left your sides and instead chose to trail along the length of your arm and encasing your hands in his own. He gently pried your hands away from his face, instead pressing your palms against his own and interlaced your fingers together.

Zen slowly pushed your connected hands down so that they lay comfortably on the floor beside your head. The young man parted from the kiss, breaking your gaze momentarily to position himself along your entrance. You widened your legs a bit more to give him room, and you both flashed each other a loving smile.

Zen gave one slow roll of his hips, carefully easing into you. A groan escaped both of your lips at the same time as the actor continued to fill you up. Zen gave a breathless laugh above you as soon as he was fully wrapped inside your heat. "How is it babe?"

You rolled your eyes but decided to humour the young man's narcissism. "So good and so perfect."

Zen offered another laugh, closing his eyes from joy. "Now you're just being sarcastic."

"Then make it so that I don't have to answer so sarcastically," you teased the male, shifting your hips around to hopefully get him moving.

Zen remained quiet, instead choosing to flash you a challenging smirk before giving one deep and sharp thrust that left you breathless. The actor decided upon a slow rhythm, wanting to drag the moment out for as long as he can. At the very least, he wanted to give you this moment to yourself, to momentarily forget all your worries and instead focus on the love he carried for you.

You can easily tell what Zen's intentions were, having been in a relationship with him for quite some time now to pick up on the small details of his actions, and you gave him an appreciative smile. No words needed to be said. Just a simple look alone was enough to convey everything you wanted to say and more.

Soft moans from both you and Zen started to fill the room as the two of you got lost in each other's warmth. Not once did either of you look away from each other's eyes, your hands still tightly locked together. Neither of you wanted to let go. If possible, you wanted to stay like that forever, lost in a sea of bliss and Zen's undying love. There was no need to say anything, but the words bubbled out of you without you even noticing.

""I love you,"" you and Zen whispered to each other simultaneously.

Both of you momentarily paused, staring at each other in surprise at your unison before breaking out into laughter. The joyous and light sound filled the room. It felt so warm and comforting. Zen dipped his head down to kiss you on the lips, drinking in the sound of your laughter that bubbled out of your chest.

The actor truly was selfish whenever it came to you. He wanted everything. All your worries and doubts, your joy, your pain. _Everything_. Even after giving so many things to him that left him feeling full, he still craved for more. More of your touches. More of your smiles. More of your tears. More of your entire being. It felt like he was being swallowed whole by you, but if it was you, then the young man didn't mind. He would do anything for you. Give anything and everything for you.

Zen resumed his rhythmic thrusts against you, grunting softly in your ear, determined to make you feel special and loved like you absolutely deserved. You arched your back, wanting for more contact with the actor. It wasn't enough. There was still far too much space between the both of you for your liking, and Zen seemed to agree. The young man let go of your hands and instead wrapped his arms around your arched back, pulling you flush against his heated and sweat-coated body. You too wrapped your arms around the actor's broad back, nails lightly digging into his skin.

The two of you were completely pressed against one another, tangled up and wrapped in each other, leaving no room for anything or anyone in the world to disturb you and this precious moment. Zen positioned his lips beside your ear, his warm exhales making you shiver against him.

"I love you," he reaffirmed his feelings for you, voice low and deep. A small groan slipped past him when he felt you clench around him the slightest bit at his words. The young man brought his lips even closer, allowing them to brush against your skin with each word he uttered. "I love you more than anyone else— _haaah_ —in the w-world... You make me _so_ — _oohh_... ha— _ahhn_ —ppy each and every sin— _nngh!_ —single day..."

You felt like your heart was about to burst from all the sweet and sincere words Zen uttered amidst his pleasured moans and groans. Your eyes closed themselves, and you found yourself trying to further embrace the male. You breathed out Zen's name, the intonation being more than enough to get your message of pure gratitude across, hoping that it was enough to reciprocate.

Zen gave a particular sharp thrust that had the both of you moaning each other's names. "Oh, _fuck_ —Babe, you feel so good... So, _so_ good..."

Unable to hold himself back, the actor started to increase his pace to match the intensity of his feelings for you. You bucked your hips, trying to match his as a shared effort to chase sweet release together. Sounds of pleasure fell from both of your lips, uncaring if you were too loud or not. All that mattered was this moment and this feeling. All that mattered was the person before you, lost in your eyes.

The coil in your stomach tightened dangerously, prompting you to curl your toes. You squirmed against Zen who continued to tightly hold you close to his body as his thrusts lost their rhythm, becoming much more erratic. You lifted your legs and wrapped them around the male's hips, locking your ankles together behind him as Zen continued to pound into you, unable to think of anything else asides from the way your walls tightened around his throbbing cock.

Zen cursed under his breath, uncertain if he could hold out for much longer until one deep and hard thrust had you throwing your head back, screaming out his name as your body shook against him, your walls clenching so dangerously tight against him. Your nails clawed at the actor's back without restraint, eliciting a small hiss from the male before he too fell into rapture.

White filled his vision, his head dipping low to bite your shoulder to muffle his scream as he could feel his cock spill inside you. The low thrumming of your sexes against one another after your highs felt too good to pull out just yet. Zen loosened his grip around you, carefully setting you back onto the floor before giving you another kiss on the lips while you too allowed your limbs to fall back down and rest on the floor.

You gasped for air as Zen carefully pulled out of you, his hands moving to stroke your cheeks. You smiled lazily at him, still trying to recover as your eyes looked over his post-sex form, and you laughed.

"Shower?" You gave a one-word suggestion.

"Together." Zen chuckled, running his hand through his messed hair before placing his arms underneath you and lifting you up carefully. The actor started heading towards the washroom as you made yourself comfortable against his chest.

"Thank you," you told him, and Zen hummed curiously.

"For what, babe?"

You closed your eyes, resting your head against the young man's chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I need more loving, vanilla Zen smut in my life.  
> Feel free to come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
